


Unexpected guests

by SheenaWilde



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaWilde/pseuds/SheenaWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain spends a regular day at home when he gets some unexpected guests. What will become of this situation? Eventual Spamano with a bit of Frain-ish thing at the beginning. Rated T for smut-ish situations and language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected guests

It was a bright and sunny Sunday that Spain decided to sacrifice for cleaning. It wasn't that much of a sacrifice for him – almost every day was just as beautiful and this day he didn't have anything better to do. Earlier he had planned to have Romano over but that was cancelled since the boy had to attend a meeting that he wouldn't have to originally. So Spain was left with nothing better to do and he should really get caught up on himself since he had some work piled up…

He was doing the washing up when his bell rang. He dried his hands quickly and walked over to the front door to open it, hoping that maybe something had happened and it was Romano. He opened the door and saw with a bit of disappointment that it wasn't the Italian, but one of his best friends.

"Hi, France!" he greeted him with a huge, happy smirk nonetheless. After all, he was happy to his friend. "Come in, come in! I was in the middle of washing up, but you are not bothering me at all!" he smiled as he stepped away from the doorway to let France in.

"Yes, I see that" France chuckled as he walked in and gave him a pointed look. "Nice apron~"

"Gracias!" Spain said laughing as he closed the door and went back to the kitchen, France following him. "What are you doing here, by the way? Not that I mind, the least is I have someone to talk to!" he shrugged smiling and continued doing the washing up.

"Good to know that I'm at least an okay company" France rolled his eyes. He walked up to the counter too and leaned against it beside Spain, just away enough so he wouldn't get in Spain's way or get his clothes dirty.

"Nah, don't be like that, you know what I meant!" the Spaniard shook his head and took another plate to his hand. "Is it just a friendly visit then?" he asked and glanced up at him with a smile.

"Yes, kind of just a visit. I'm glad you don't mind that I just dropped by…" France returned his smile and it was just as cheery as the other's.

"Like you usually care about if I mind it" Spain gave him a flat look, then laughed as he turned back towards the washing up. "Seriously, what's up with you today? You say things you take for granted usually… Has the heat found its way to you or are you just getting older?"

"Or maybe I'm just up to something, you should have considered that possibility too" the Frenchman grinned in a way that promised no good.

"You are always up to something, amigo" Spain sighed, shaking his head slowly. "But judging by your grin, you are up to no good this time…"

"Bingo!" France nodded, his grin widening at that and pushed himself away from the counter, walking towards the middle of the room, out of Spain's vision.

"What a surprise…" he noted chuckling. "And what is it this time that you are so…" he stopped in mid-sentence when he felt two hands resting on his hips and France against his back completely. "…so weird about it?" he finished his sentence silently, putting the plate down from his hand.

"Would you mind it, cher?" France whispered to his ear gently and started planting small kisses to his neck.

Spain looked at the other and leaned to his embrace. If he wanted to be honest with himself, he didn't mind it in the least. How he wished he didn't feel that – not because of France, but because he knew all too well what it meant. He hadn't been with anyone in ages, and those lasts were only one night stands, but lately he even missed those…

"Cher?" France whispered to his ear, a question, and it made Spain snap back to reality.

"Of course I don't mind…" he shook his head quickly and pulled his hands out of the water, quickly wiping them to his apron. There wasn't any harm in doing a favor for France and himself, both of them could use this, as it seemed.

France didn't need to be told twice and his hands were moving on Spain, removing that horrible but cute apron first of all. Then they started roaming all over him, making him tremble slightly and lean to his embrace even farther. France was very good at it, Spain noted very time, he made him so horny in no time… Of course, now a simple whisper would have done that for him, embarrassingly enough. He turned around in his arms and kissed France on the lips hungrily, surprising him with the force of it, not that he mind.

"Eager, Espagne?" he chuckled when he pulled away for breath and took Spain by the hand, leading him to the living room.

"Shut up…" Spain mumbled blushing and let France guide him down on the couch, while his hands snaked around his neck to hold him close. Also, he happily noted that the other listened to him – that can happen, once in a while – and instead of continuing to tease him, just leaned and kissed him already. He made their tongues brush against each other for a second, their bodies touch and slide against each other but just lightly, his hands smoothing over Spain's weak spots just a bit… His actions were just enough to tease him and both of them were aware of that.

Spain could have sworn that he had never been this horny in his life and he would have just ripped that shirt off of France, did he not know his friend enough that it was most certainly an expensive one. It took all his effort to undo the buttons one by one, and god, since when are there that much buttons on a single shirt? He was impatient to get it off and France wasn't helping at all with his lingering touches and playful way of kissing.

"Ah, for God sake, France, take pity on me!" Spain bursted when the last button just didn't want to be unbuttoned and his hands were practically shaking with need and impatience. France just chuckled, the cheeky bastard, and rose to his knees, straddling Spain, to help him with the last button.

"Like this, cher?" he smirked and tossed the piece of clothing aside, then leaned down to kiss Spain again, gently on the lips. "I want yours removed too~" he sing-sang as he slipped his hands under the Spaniard's T-shit, grabbing the edge and pulled it off with a quick movement.

Spain let out a breath of relieve that they were finally, finally getting somewhere with it. Usually, he wouldn't have been against something slow and sensual, but now he really didn't have the patience…

When his T-shirt wasn't between them anymore, he pulled France down into a tight hug, his breath hitching as their hot skins made contact. He kissed him like there was no tomorrow, his hands roamed on his back and down on his bottom even, feeling up every little detail…

"What the actual fuck?!" he heard a loud, shocked scream that made him froze. They pulled away immediately and sat up, looking towards the door, at the source of the voice – Romano. Romano was standing there with a pale face, frozen to spot, just as Spain and with an unreadable expression. Then it changed, his face suddenly full of anger as he turned around to leave.

"Roma, wait, I-!" Spain tried to say but the boy just shut the door. He had no time to think things over, he got to his feet and ran towards the exit to catch up on Romano, grabbing his shirt in the meanwhile. He only stopped to get into any kind of shoes he found next to the door.

As he stepped out, he saw Romano's car parked down – he didn't even hear it arrive, he must have been too caught up in the heat of the moment. That was a good thing, it meant Romano was still in the area. He must have been too angry to just get in the car and drove away…

Spain felt bad, very bad that Romano had to witness this. He didn't tell the boy anything about his… love life, not lately, not ever, and he kept it this way after the boy became an adult. He didn't change it because he had changed – he fell for Romano, so if he wanted to have a chance with him, he shouldn't really brag to him about his adventures…

That was the reason why it was so horrible that he saw them… What if he thinks that it's a serious relationship? What if he thinks Spain was lying to him and keeping secrets from him on purpose? Spain could just hope that he didn't completely mess this up…

He found Romano – the boy was sitting on a bench a street away from his house, knees pulled up as he had his arms around them, face hidden. This meant no good and caused Spain's heart to clench. Romano must be really mad at him if he looked this hurt… Slowly, he approached the boy and he was able to sit down to the bench without being shouted at.

"Go away" Romano mumbled, not even looking up when he sat beside him.

"Please, just let me explain…" he started silently, trying to tell Romano what the situation was. Even that embarrassment would have been better than to leave the boy to think something stupid.

"I said go away! I don't want to listen to it" Romano said with a murderous tone that made Spain sink into guilt even more.

"Look, Roma, you can believe that I didn't intend you to witness this… If I only knew that you were coming, I wouldn't have…" he started the explanation anyway, hoping that he could make Romano understand the situation.

"So if you knew that I was coming, you would have continued to keep it a secret from me. How generous of you!" the boy hissed angrily and still didn't look up at him.

Spain sighed in exasperation at it. He wasn't exactly in the mood for arguing. Usually he had the patience to deal with Romano, but right now this wasn't the situation. Though the boy walking on them was like a cold shower to Spain, he still felt painfully horny and he would do anything to get laid… or to get a little private time, at least.

"Romano, just pay a little attention to me, okay? You completely misunderstand what I'm trying to say…" he started again, taking a deep breath so he could stay patient.

"Really? Really?!" Romano suddenly stood up from the bench and glared at Spain hard. "I don't think there was anything to misunderstand! You were going to fuck with the wine bastard. Good for you. I don't care, you can do whatever you want, right?" he shouted loudly and made Spain look downwards in shame with his blunt choice of words. "But you could have at least told me! Then I wouldn't have made a fool out of myself by lying through my teeth just to get away from those idiotic meetings with my boss and travel all the way here for nothing! If you have told me, I wouldn't have…" his voice suddenly wavered and the boy looked away, looking like he was at the edge of tears. "I just feel so stupid" he continued a bit quieter. "Of course you have someone. And here I thought I actually had some chance with you since things seemed to be going well lately… But I'm just a kid, right? I was the idiot for even hoping that you could love me. You and France… I… I understand it, really…" his voice gave up and Romano turned his back to Spain.

Spain could hardly even breathe at that moment, he was completely shocked by Romano's words. Not only did he admit being in love with Spain, but he went through a lot of trouble just to free his day… Spain let out a moan, of course, it was just his luck that Romano had to see him and France.

"Romano, there is nothing between me and France. We are good friends, that's all" he shook his head slowly, and he was sure his face was turning red slowly. "We just wanted to, um, have… have a good time, that's all" he mumbled the end embarrassedly. He hated to confess this to Romano…

"You are not together?" the Italian asked slowly, carefully and received another shake of head as an answer.

"I am sorry if I had hurt your feelings… I didn't mean to upset you" Spain looked up at him, eye full of guilt and shame. "Can you forgive me?"

"Sure" Romano nodded but turned his gaze away from Spain. Now it was his turn to blush – he just admitted his feelings for Spain loudly, for nothing, as it seemed. He couldn't just say that it wasn't true… "Why are you apologizing to me so much? You didn't do anything bad, I didn't have the right to be so angry…" he muttered, crossing his arms in front of his chest defensively.

"I have to apologize because I was an idiot. For not seeing how you feel when I was too trying so hard to impress you" Spain whispered looking at the boy.

Romano gasped at this and turned towards him, seeing his sheepish smile. He just stared at him like that for a few moments, understanding what he had just been told and Spain was willing to give him all the time he needed.

"Are you serious?" he asked at the end, trying to find his voice.

"I have never been any more serious, Roma" Spain nodded with a smile. He didn't have any time to understand what was going on after this – one moment Romano was still staring at him incredulously, the next he pinned Spain's hands to the bench's back as he leaned down to give him the most passionate kiss he had ever had. Spain blinked surprised for a few seconds, then quickly forced himself to get over the shock that he was really kissing with Romano, and returned it.

It was kind of an awkward position, so to solve it, Romano straddled Spain's hips. He just didn't want to break the kiss and didn't care if someone saw them. H released Spain's hands and instead wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling closer to him.

This was pure bliss to Spain. Now that his hands were free, he rested them around Romano's waist to hold him tightly. He couldn't believe how much a simple kiss from him affected him – his heart was racing, his blood was boiling and his mind went completely blank, his only thought was Romano…

"Um, Spain?" the Italian said slowly as he pulled away and made a weird expression Spain just couldn't figure out.

"Yes, Roma?"

"You, um, seem to have a little… problem" Romano said and he was very obviously trying hard to hide his smile but he failed.

Spain immediately became aware of what Romano was implying and blushed a deep red as he tried to put a bit of distance between them.

"Sorry…" he mumbled and couldn't look the boy in the eye.

"It's alright" Romano hummed and leaned to his ear, whispering into it. "We can take care of it if you want to…"

"Are… are you kidding?" Spain pulled back, staring at him with wide eyes, and his blush just didn't want to disappear. "I-I mean it sounds tempting and all, but I don't want to rush you into anything…"

"We have been trying to get somewhere with each other for years, Spain, for me at least. I don't think we could go any slower" Romano rolled his eyes at that and got off of Spain's lap. "Come on, let's go back to your house!" he held out his hand for Spain and pulled him up to his feet, then started walking back to the house. "You better pray that the wine bastard had enough sense to get the fuck out of there…" he said with his voice a bit darkened but Spain could only chuckle at this.


End file.
